


He's a bit like Linda Lovelace

by pony_bot



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_bot/pseuds/pony_bot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уэйд умеет делать хорошо все, что надо делать ртом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's a bit like Linda Lovelace

-...нет, не поддается.  
\- Тогда может, будешь так любезен, слезешь с моей шеи? - Уэйд покачал головой из стороны в сторону, пытаясь достичь согласия со своим позвоночником. Тот в ответ душераздирающе хрустнул, но все же поддался на уговоры и все кажется встало на место.  
\- Мы застряли в пространстве в три кубических метра, придавленные сверху полуторатонным роботом, и единственное, что тебя волнует, это твой комфорт?  
Спайди все-таки был таким занудой. С ним было весело, но при этом он был занудой. Такой противоречивый! Конечно, ситуация получилась не из лучших, мало того, что их погребло под завалом, так Дэдпул еще и не позавтракал прежде чем лезть в герои. Но ведь бывало и хуже! Зачем сразу гундеть.  
\- Я не намерен выслушивать упреки человека, из-за которого я остался без обеда. Верное замечание - и, вероятно, без ужина тоже! У меня, между прочим, очень быстрый метаболизм, мне мучительно терпеть голод.  
Скрестив руки на груди, Уэйд прислонился затылком к стене и поднял глаза. Спайди опять пытался сдвинуть завалившую путь к свободе елду, но та, похоже, превышала своим весом грузовик. Странно, ведь Оптимус Прайм был грузовиком, а робот был никак не больше Оптимуса... При всем при этом Спайди пребольно упирался ему коленями в плечи, поскольку расположиться в своем заточении иначе не получилось бы при всем желании. В результате: Дэдпул с терпимым комфортом стоял на твердой почве, Паук же только сейчас удосужился слезть с его шеи, очевидно все-таки смекнув, что кому-то может быть не удобно, когда некто, пренебрегающий ноской нижнего белья, находится своими мужскими частями дай бог в сантиметре от лица. Теперь Спайди лип к противоположной стенке, используя Уэйда в качестве опоры, но все равно положение было каким-то неоднозначным.  
\- Хотя да, вы правы, вполне однозначным. О, кстати и правда самое время! Это я не тебе, Спайди...  
\- И не сомневаюсь. Может ты мне все-таки поможешь?  
\- Извини, в моем профайле на marvel.com написано, что мои физические показатели всего в два раза превышают человеческие, по сравнению с тобой, мой герой, я сейчас не полезнее damsel in distress. Но я могу быть нашими мозгами! Я ведь умнее тебя на целую единицу.  
Похоже это как-то пошатнуло стремление Паучка к свободе, потому что тот наконец перестал давить коленями на плечи и просто вжался в стенку. Будь его воля вообще залез бы на самый верх, но там ему бы пришлось так скрючиться, что потом без костоправа явно не обойтись.  
\- Ну давай, гений, порази меня своим интеллектуальным величием. В Макдоналдсе сейчас в Хэппи Мил как раз кладут фигурки пони, я куплю тебе штук десять, пока Пинки Пай не попадется, если не оплошаешь.  
\- Ой правда? Правда-правда-правда? Только мне с картошкой-фри и колой, я ненавижу морковную стружку и яблочный сок!  
Спайди в ответ только уполз повыше, уперся спиной в стальной бок павшего робота и снова предпринял попытку сдвинуть его или приподнять. Да уж куда-там, на месте робота Дэдпул сам бы очень сильно постарался, чтобы те, кто переломали всю его дорогущую начинку покоились с миром хотя бы под его собственными останками! Вскоре сверху посыпалась пыль, куски штукатурки и Спайди, потерпевший очередное фиаско.  
\- Привет, Спайди-младший, мы снова лицом к лицу, - прокомментировал Уэйд, когда Паук снова едва не обвил его ногами за шею.  
\- Я тоже не в восторге, знаешь.  
\- Да разве же я жалуюсь? Мне почти всегда приятно быть для своих друзей чем-то большим, если они сами настаивают.  
\- Я сделаю вид, что смысл твоей искрометной шутки от меня укрылся, идет? - Спайди естественно не мог запамятовать, как Уэйд однажды одарил его французским поцелуем в пылу сражения, и про то бесчисленное количество шлепков по заднице, и про... но кто вообще хоть раз воспринимал Дэдпула серьезно?  
\- Это будет не правдоподобно, но договорились, - Уэйд похлопал Паука по бедру в знак согласия. - Давай-ка еще раз поднажми, я помогу.  
Доверчивость. Второе, после ламерской техники боя, что выдавало в Спайди супергероя-любителя. Паук подался наверх, Дэдпул ему даже немного подыграл, привстав на цыпочки, когда Спайди опять налег на завал, но стоило тому увлечься, как он уже оказался вжатым в стенку со спущенными штанами.  
\- Какого..?! Дэдпул!  
\- Он был слишком настойчив последние полчаса, наши нервы не выдержали, я ведь очень... покладистый, - проговорил Уэйд, прижавшись губами к его члену. А вот носил бы белье - может и не попал бы в такую ситуацию!  
\- Уэйд, я отлично понимаю, что ты немного... - язык Дэдпула часто сбивал людей с мысли. - Несколько... - благо не столь часто в буквальном смысле. - На всю голову долбанутый! Но может ты все-таки... - надо отдать ему должное, Спайди сражался, как лев. Хотя в таком пространстве, наверное, скорее как... хмм... Дэдпул не стал вдаваться в детали. - Отложишь это до того, как нам перестанет опасность... грозить... тут заживо... Уэйд!  
Слишком много праведного возмущения для того, у кого уже стоит. Сколько на это пришлось потратить?..  
\- Минуту. Да, где-то минуту, - Дэдпул вылизал его член с присущим ему во многом добросовестным старанием и теперь его губы с каждым словом скользили по влажной коже, не давая расслабиться. - Я не говорил тебе, что мне лучше думается, когда я молчу? - движение языком вверх-вниз. - Но мне так трудно молчать, когда я нервничаю! А время-то к ужину, и я что-то совсем распереживался, что не успею забежать в супермаркет, - Спайди забавно сопел и все пытался вывернуться, и даже странно, что у него не получалось! Уэйд ведь и правда был слабее него, как бы крепко ни держал. - Единственный путь сосредоточиться в такой нервной обстановке это чем-нибудь рот занять, - Уэйд тут же это и сделал, проверяя насколько глубоко сможет занять свой рот, с первого захода эффектно не получилось. Ну, Рим не за один день строился! - Только не подумай, что это моя обычная практика, а то мне было бы даже стыдно за то, что выходит так любительски. Но ситуация, согласись, требует нетривиальных решений!  
Спайди ничего не ответил. Видимо, дальнейшие попытки Дэдпула получше занять рот его интересовали куда сильнее. Когда Уэйда уже начало немного бесить, что у него не выходит то, что умеет каждая наемница с куда меньшим количеством других полезных навыков, Паук как-то особенно удачно дернулся, чем невзначай и помог Уэйду наконец овладеть навыком глубокого минета. После того, как Дэдпул несколько раз подряд закрепил успех, а потом еще и попробовал сглотнуть, когда член Спайди был у него в горле, брыкаться Паучок уже перестал. Какого черта, очевидно решил он. Ему суждено помереть здесь от голода, а этот полоумный, оказывается, отсасывает как Линда Лавлейс. Почему нет. Может, конечно, это все и домыслы, но кончив Уэйду в рот он даже вскрикнул, что прямо таки льстило. Дэдпул сглотнул и поднял глаза.  
\- Я, кажется, кое-что придумал! Не пойму как эта идея не пришла мне в голову раньше... - вытерев рот тыльной стороной ладони он не без труда развернулся, опустился вниз и, выбив ногой решетку, залез в вентиляцию. Оттуда уже давно тянуло холодом по ногам, так что хоть здание ко всем чертям и рухнуло, этот путь явно выведет их куда-нибудь на свежий воздух.  
\- Не забудь про свое обещание на счет Хэппи Мила! Дуй за мной Притчард, Адам Дженсен вылезал и не из такой... в общем, та еще пронырливая крыса.  
Спайди кажется боролся там с какими-то эмоциями, раз слегка подзадержался.  
\- И не особенно там засматривайся на мои незащищенные тылы, если вас пустили с парадного входа, это еще не значит что все двери этого дома сразу для вас открыты.  
\- Мне будет трудно спасать Нью-Йорк от огромных человекоподобных роботов, если у меня рука к лицу прирастет, Пулли.  
\- У тебя всегда есть твой друг Дэдпул, чтобы вовремя придти на помощь! - отозвался Уэйд, выбив решетку, отделявшую вентиляционную систему от улицы.


End file.
